Laughing mask of a hidden heart
by Just Miki
Summary: Betrayle. A word so packed with meaning that it can drag a soul down and burn away at it. For Naruto that word began to define him, past and future will collide with what could have been. For Naruto it was everything.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ**

_Ok so this is set in shippuden Even if it may not be thrilling at the beginning please keep reading I promise you will not be disappointed. The summery is~ __Nobody cares enough to think about who raised Naruto, who changed his dipers, Who taught him to walk, a child cannot raise himself even Garaa at one point had his uncle. So why does Naruto never mention anything about it, only that he gets a pained face when his past is mentioned, well what if everything came into light, also lets throw in a strange Anbu who seems to know Naruto as Foxkith, A memories loss seal, and a Naruto's inherited blood, and of course a past teammate Its gonna be good!__ (I've been thinking of this plot for about 3 years now so even if you don't like the summery I wont let this story fail!) P.S I kind of have a think for being a little sadistic, just a little. _

_********************_

Kakashi watched in impassive amusement as Naruto strained as hard as he could his arms extended above his head, standing on tip toe reaching for a 20 feet above his head, kunai lodged the tree 2 inches in front of him. "Naruto" The masked sensei called out. Naruto turned to face him expectantly; Kakashi struggled against a fond smile for his orange student. "The task was to use your brains to get the Kunai from the tree with out climbing the tree or using chakra, there are different ways to accomplish this task, standing at the base of the trunk and waiting to get taller is not the way a ninja should deal with such a problem."

Naruto grinned "I wasn't waiting to get taller I was waiting for the tree to fall down!" Kakashi tried to get angry at his cocky young student but was having trouble with it due to the fact that the orange clad ninja was grinning at him like he had just saved the world. Kakashi would have continued lecturing him, in a useless effort to get something into that kids thick headed brain, except he sensed the quickly increasing presents of his only female student. Naruto spotted Her soon after, it was somewhat hard not to her pinkness contrasted with the green and brown of the surrounding area, Naruto greeted her with a enthusiastic welcoming wave, "Hay Sakura" Naruto called, Sakura smiled in acknowledgement of her teammate but her face was unnaturally worried.

"Lady Hokage is calling" Sakura said explaining her showing up. Naruto sighed, "But we're training!" He protested, partly out of habit. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the masked man standing a few feet away; Kakashi rolled his eyes, silently confirming her suspicions about Naruto and his "training" Naruto still off in his ever present La La land, was obliviously running in the direction of the Hokage's building yelling for his team to follow, Kakashi sighed and turned to follow the pink blur already heading after Naruto, he couldn't help but notice the worried slant of Sakura's face was back, as he picked up his pace, not to fast though, he would be In his coffin before he was on time to something involving his team, and even at that he had plans to show up late to the funeral

Naruto was listening intently to Tsunade the tradition of calling him stupid and everyone getting worked up had come and gone, it was down to business and every ninja knew it was listen or die on the mission, Tsunade began the debrief, "Kakashi, Sakura, what do you know about a person named Takshi Harumono?" Kakashi would have shrugged along with Sakura if he hadn't been distracted; one the Hokage had failed to ask Naruto if he knew the name, did Naruto already know something? And out of the corner of his eye he watched as Naruto stiffened at the name, Naruto clenched his jaw and Kakashi wasn't sure but he could almost see the boy trembling, what almost sent the hardened ninja into shock was that He almost had a flash back of a Raven haired boy with wildly Cold eye's eyes that for some strange reason Naruto now held, but never had Sasuke's eyes frightened him not like this, Naruto's eyes reflected cold blue …what? Kakashi couldn't begin to fathom, as his eyes slowly slid off the orange young man and back to the Hokage, with to his surprise somewhat suppressed panic.

Tsunade continued "He has been in jail for about 11 years, 3 days ago an alarm was sounded, and he escaped." "What is so Horrible about this guy anyway?" Sakura demanded. Tsunade studied her young apprentice, eyes flickering sadly to Naruto, who by this time had relaxed more, the only think that remained to show a difference in him was the eyes which had calmed somewhat as well. "Naruto," Tsunade spoke seemingly ignoring Sakura, "Naruto what do you want to do?" A small smile surprised them all, "Is this mission?" Tsunade stared for a moment longer, "Naruto you had a right to know but what happens from here is your choice." "Oh my giving me more rope on my leash, hoping I don't run away from home like dear little Sasuke?" Naruto's voice wasn't bitter, somehow it seemed tired and like he was just stating fact.

"Naruto," Tsunade pressed on, Naruto chuckled "_What Tsunade?_ What is it that you want me to say?" The Blond woman hesitated, Sakura took that chance to jump in ignoring the warning look Kakashi was drilling into the back of her head. "How about the truth, I have no idea what on earth is wrong with Naruto, but I don't see how this concerns him!" In all truth Sakura just wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on, but in an instant she knew she'd gone too far.

Naruto was looking at her, she boldly glanced up to look at her blond friend, and froze with what she saw, his eyes were like ice…no ice would mean he was feeling something, the blue had darkened somehow it seemed as if his pupils had lightened and the color had all mixed into one lifeless blue, it was like looking into the eyes of someone who had seen more then a soul could handle, it was like the stare of a _dead person! _ Somehow it seemed that that lifeless gaze was locking something away, something much more deeper then she new of Naruto, then in a instant it was over, Naruto has slid a familiar smile onto his face, and the moment that had lasted a few seconds disappeared, Sakura wondered if it was imagined and briefly if she wanted to know, but for now she, put that into the back of her brain as Naruto turned to speak to Tsunade.

"Let it be a normal mission, we will capture him at all cost" Tsunade gasped her face showing shock "Naruto are you sure? Do you really want to be the one to go after him? This would be an A mission and-" She was cut off by Naruto "_I am going to do this_, Listen baa Chan I know the reason you brought me in here is because your afraid of what I might do." "No Naruto, listen." Naruto grinned at her, "What do you want me to say, I abandoning everything to pull a Sasuke level move to hunt and kill a person I would sacrifice my life rather then having him breathe one more breath?" Naruto sighed still smiling "I'm not that low really!" Naruto turned with a wave and headed for the door


	2. well what do ya know

Ok so funny story the e-mail I use was set up by my school for typing class and now they are going to kill my e-mail, so I cant log on as myself and post more…oops.

So I did the reasonable thing I went out and got myself a new name I'm now called Just Miki, and im still writing but I've made the story sooooooo much better you have no idea. Anywho the name of the story will now be "Past Laughter Hidden Dreams" but I've added to it so first of all don't read my new story and think "HEY I already read this oh COPYWRITE" cause that's sooo not it. Also im not going to upload right away I hate it when your writing a great story and the chapters just drop off, so im actually going to write the whole story just not update it until done wait for me love ya :D


End file.
